


DMegatron_LOYALTY

by Mellorine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the battle between loyalty programming and gestalt programming, free will stands on the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMegatron_LOYALTY

Onslaught watches as Megatron burns a hole through Blast Off’s arm.

He shouldn’t care – no he doesn’t care. He _doesn’t care_.

At most he cares that Megatron is breaking protocol by skipping the chain of command and

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

Megatron is Decepticon leader.

But Onslaught watches as Blast Off’s plating bubbles under the heat of Megatron’s fusion cannon and

_BRUTICUS_RARM\\\:damage:24%_

_BRUTICUS\\\:efficiency:85%_

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM\\\:route:priority_

he

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

does nothing.

Onslaught’s plating shuffles nauseatingly, his need to combine, his need to

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

bringing up gestalt programming, so he can

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

but

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

Megatron is Decepticon leader. Megatron has the best interests of the Decepticons in mind.

The other Combaticons in the room look on. Swindle visibly uncomfortable. Brawl frowning, confused. Vortex staring in sick fascination. Onslaught wonders if the sound of his thrashing processor is as audible to them as it is to him. His fans click on, loud as Vortex’s rotors, in a sudden lull in the violence and Swindle looks over at him, shocked. Betrayed.

It’s not arousal, Onslaught wants to say. I would never, I want to

_BRUTICUS\\\:action:defend_

It’s a need, a raw, visceral _need_ that was never there before Starscream took them out of their boxes and brought them together into something more powerful, more _whole_ than they’d ever been before. They’d known each other before the Detention Center. They’d worked together. As a team, they’d thought, back then. They hadn’t known. They hadn’t known how pitiful and broken the concept of team was when used by anyone except gestalt. They hadn’t known the sheer power and fury of Bruticus, of combining to become something that was greater than the sum of its parts, that took all their flaws and all their strengths and slotted them together, filling the gaps just as Swindle slotted into Brawl slotted into Vortex slotted into Blast Off slotted into Onslaught.

Onslaught wonders if his team feels the same. Or if this is his burden to bear. As commander. As _core_.

He refuses to meet Swindle’s accusing stare. He refuses to look away from Blast Off. At least in this, he can offer solidarity. Cold comfort, in the face of Megatron’s foolish, useless

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

Megatron is Decepticon leader. His actions benefit all.

Onslaught can feel his mind railing against itself. His need to act, his need to obey. His need to

_BRUTICUS\\\:action/combine_

_BRUTICUS\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

overpowered, destroyed, _brutalized_.

Onslaught wonders if Megatron knows what he’s doing. If Shockwave thoroughly explained how the loyalty program would affect them. If Megatron welcomed the idea of a combiner completely at his will, eager to jump at his command as all good soldiers should, but incapable of standing up to him when his plans made no

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

Megatron is Decepticon leader. He will save Cyberton.

Megatron punches a hole through Blast Off's windshield glass.

_BRUTICUS_RARM\\\:damage:43%_

_BRUTICUS\\\:efficiency:70%_

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

Onslaught’s laser core flares wildly.

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

Megatron is Decepticon leader. He will bring us glory.

Blast Off howls in agony.

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

Onslaught lurches forward a step.

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

Megatron is Decepticon leader. He will lead the Decepticons to victory everlasting.

Megatron brings his foot down on Blast Off’s helm and there is a sickening _snap_ as something in his facial structure cracks.

_BRUTICUS_RARM\\\:damage:62%_

_BRUTICUS\\\:efficiency:55%_

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

Onslaught processor screams with his need to

_BRUTICUS_CORE\\\:action/defend:BRUTICUS_RARM_

protect Blast Off, protect the gestalt, protect himself, and his vocalizer shrieks static.

Megatron’s optics snap up to pin him where he stands.

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:execute_shutdown**

Megatron is Decepticon leader. Bruticus obeys.

Blast Off is silent now. There is a soft pinging sound as the heated metal of his broken arm slowly cools. Onslaught stares straight ahead.

**DMegatron_LOYALTY\\\:maintain**

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed an error that hopefully no one noticed in the first place. *sweats nervously* Just another reason why I should never be allowed to write things immediately after walking up from a dead sleep.


End file.
